


Realistic Morning Sex

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Koanju (aka Arkady, aka Idiot Parade) complained about perfect morning sex in fanfic, sans bad breath and b.o. She challenged us to write realistic morning sex. Alright, Koanju, here's realistic morning sex for you





	Realistic Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron moaned softly into his pillow as he was moved to his hands and knees. He really didn't like it from behind, he liked to see... but he'd made the mistake of telling Draco that, so now... oh, God, this was fucking nuts. An elbow prodded him, somewhere on the shoulder... the angle was all wrong....

Ron woke with his hand on his cock. He shoved at the offending elbow. Draco just stirred slightly, sighed, and sprawled into another position on the bed. 

Ron rolled towards his partner, bleary-eyed, and wondered.... He slid a hand along Draco's thin, pale shoulder, explored his chest and the little pink nipple. Watched his face. Hoped... Draco blinked up at Ron, unseeingly. 

"Ron..." he coughed, his irritable voice a complaint. Draco rolled away with a snore.

Ron huffed a sigh. He rolled out of bed with a grunt, and picked up the lube on his way to the shower. 


End file.
